


Le meilleur ami de l'homme

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthurian legends reference, Dog - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Machin le Dragon is a thing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Gauvain revient de mission, avec une surprise. Ce n'est certainement pas à quoi Arthur s'attendait.





	Le meilleur ami de l'homme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pingou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/gifts).



> **Disclaimer : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas. C'est la propriété d'Alexandre Astier.**
> 
> **Fic cadeau pour pingou, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, j'espère que ça te plaira !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

« Redites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé déjà ? »

Dans une pièce du château, le roi Arthur et le père Blaise, muni de ses notes, étaient assis côte à côte, écoutant le chevalier Gauvain relater sa dernière mission.

« C'est comme je vous l'ai dit, mon oncle. Un chevalier vert gigantesque qui, au cours de la noble mission que vous me confiâtes, m'a chaleureusement proposé son hospitalité au sein de son château. »

« Un chevalier vert… vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas croisé Bohort, en fait ? » demanda Arthur, quelque peu dubitatif.

« Pas du tout mon oncle ! » se défendit Gauvain. « Bien que ce chevalier ait été tout de vert vêtu, comme notre bon Seigneur Bohort, cet individu avait l'étrange particularité d'être vert de la tête aux pieds. »

« De partout, c'est à dire…. ? » Arthur ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, le ton de sa voix invitant son neveu à élaborer.

« C'est-à-dire la peau, les cheveux, les vêtements, et même son destrier ! »

Interloqué, Arthur se tourna vers le père Blaise qui haussa des épaules.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal... » se contenta de commenter le prêtre.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » demanda Arthur, se tournant de nouveau vers son neveu.

« J'ai tâché de refuser avec courtoisie son offre. » répondit Gauvain.

« Comment ça, vous avez refusé ? »

Le ton d'Arthur avait haussé d'un cran. Ce n'était pas encore les cris qu'il réservait parfois à Perceval et Karadoc, voire à ses beaux-parents, lorsque ceux-ci l'énervait. En théorie, Arthur semblait avoir conservé son calme. Il y avait cependant une nuance dans sa voix, qui laissait deviner un « _J'espère vraiment pour vous que vous n'avez pas fait de connerie_  » et un « _J'attends des explications avant de voir si ça va me foutre en rogne_  ».

« C'est que cet étrange individu m'avait proposé le défi de prendre son arme et de lui donner un coup avec au niveau de la tête ! Je ne pouvais pas accepter cette offre sordide ! Cela n'est pas propre aux codes du chevalier. » expliqua Gauvain, essayant de se défendre pour éviter une des légendaires colères de son oncle.

« Attendez, attendez, j'essaye d'y voir un peu plus clair dans cette affaire… Vous me dîtes que cet homme vous a demandé de l'attaquer avec sa propre arme ? »

« De le décapiter, pour être plus précis. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le père Blaise.

« C'est exact mon oncle. Vous comprenez que je n'ai pu accepter... »

Arthur et le père Blaise échangèrent un regard.

« Un suicidaire, sans doute ? » proposa le père Blaise.

« Ou quelqu'un de marteau. » ajouta Arthur. « De toute façon, les cons c'est pas ce qui manque en Bretagne… Enfin, j'imagine que vous n'avez rien ramené de votre mission ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son neveu.

« Détrompez-vous, mon oncle ! » lui répondit Gauvain avec un air joyeux. « Je suis tombé sur quelque chose d'inestimable ! »

Arthur haussa d'un sourcil, à la fois intéressé et dubitatif. Pouvait-il espérer que, cette fois-ci, un chevalier autre que Lancelot ait rapporté un butin, ou serait-il déçu par ce que son neveu était sur le point de lui révéler ?

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez rapporté ? Un trésor ? Un indice pour le Graal ? Une relique sacrée ? »

« Rien de tout cela, mon oncle ! » répondit Gauvain, sans se départir de son enthousiasme.

« Mais alors, dîtes ! Crachez le morceau ! »

« J'ai ramené le plus idéal des compagnons ! »

Sur ces paroles, Gauvain se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose se trouvant à l'extérieur de la salle, puis revint avec en le menant avec une laisse.

Arthur fixa Gauvain, puis ce qu'il tenait en laisse, puis Gauvain.

« … un chien ? »

 

* * *

 

« Non mais vous êtes sûr qu'il va pas me sauter dessus pour me mordre ? »

« N'ayez crainte, Seigneur Yvain ! Vous ne craignez rien, il est doux comme un agneau ! »

« N'empêche, avec la taille du chien, je ne suis pas très rassuré Seigneur Gauvain... »

La réunion sitôt ajournée, Gauvain en avait profité pour retrouver son ami et collègue chevalier, Yvain de Carmélide, afin de lui présenter son nouveau compagnon avec la joie d'un enfant voulant montrer à un ami un cadeau qu'il aurait reçu. Cependant, l'enthousiasme de Gauvain ne dépeint pas sur son compagnon qui scrutait le chien avec un regard plus effrayé que méfiant.

« Vous avez vu sa taille ? J'suis sûr que ça pourrait gober un humain en même pas deux minutes ! » reprit le chevalier de Carmélide, un brin de nervosité dans la voix.

Gauvain caressa la tête du chien d'un air apaisant. Si la taille du chien pouvait paraître impressionnante à Yvain, le chien se tenait sagement, savourant les caresses de Gauvain avec une expression de béatitude et les yeux clos.

« Il est vrai que sa taille peut paraître intimidante. » avoua Gauvain. « Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'est pas farouche ! Je revenais de ma mission avec l'étrange chevalier vert lorsque je l'ai découvert seul et affamé dans les buissons près de la taverne. Cette pauvre bête doit être un chien errant, il avait de la crasse et que la peau sur les os lorsque je l'ai trouvé ! »

L'expression sur le visage d'Yvain sembla se radoucir alors. Il avait peut-être peur de beaucoup d'animaux, et même des guêpes, mais il ne supportait pas de voir des animaux blessés et abandonnés. Brièvement, il se rappela de son enfance en Carmélide lorsque Guenièvre ramenait des petits animaux blessés pour les soigner (généralement des lapins, souris, chiens et chats. Elle préférait laisser le soin à Yvain de soigner les oiseaux. Yvain n'avait pas compris pourquoi à l'époque, il avait juste imaginé qu'elle craignait les bactéries que transportaient les oiseaux. C'est pourquoi Yvain était prudent même avec les oiseaux, parce qu'ils transportaient des microbes et bactéries et que si on ne faisait pas attention, on pouvait s'en choper, tomber malade et mourir !!)

« Fort heureusement, j'ai pu le ramener à la taverne avec moi pour le nourrir et lui donner un bon bain ! » reprit Gauvain. « Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, il fut très craintif au début ! Heureusement, j'ai pu le persuader avec quelques morceaux de viande ! »

« Du coup, vous allez le garder ? » demanda Yvain.

La mine de Gauvain s'assombrit légèrement. « Je ne sais pas. Le Roi Arthur a fait une drôle de tête lorsque je lui ai présenté mon compagnon. Je ne peux qu'espérer. »

« Franchement, après Machin le Dragon, s'il trouve le moyen de vous refuser d'avoir un chien, il n'y a vraiment pas de justice !! »

« Mon oncle n'est pas injuste, et il faut juste trouver le moyen de le convaincre... Je sais ! Et si nous entraînions notre compagnon ici présent à être un parfait chien de chevalier ! Il nous accompagnerait lors de nos missions, flairerait les pistes, nous préviendrait du danger et attaquerait les méchants ! »

« Ah ouais, ce serait trop cool !! »

Yvain et Gauvain firent leurs petits gestes de la victoire, accompagnés d'un "Youhouuuuuu" jouissif.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Arthur les approcha. Décidant de ne pas prêter attention aux manies étranges et débiles de son neveu et de son compagnon, il leva les yeux au ciel puis demanda à parler seul avec Gauvain.

« Vous vouliez me parler, mon oncle ? » lui demanda Gauvain, avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix. Il se doutait que ce devait être en rapport avec son compagnon à poil.

Arthur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Oui... euh... bon, écoutez, j'ai bien réfléchi au sujet de votre chien et sa place au sein du château... et... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le garder. Il y a déjà assez d'animaux au château entre les chiens de chasse, les chevaux... »

« Vous ne voulez pas que je le relâche dans la nature, mon oncle, n'est-ce-pas ? » tenta Gauvain. « Je vous assure qu'il est inoffensif et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »

Arthur le fixa avec un regard à la fois fatigué et exaspéré.

« Non mais, ce que je veux que vous compreniez c'est que je n'ai rien contre votre chien. Seulement, on ne peut pas laisser la porte ouverte pour chaque animal errant à Kaamelott, ni le laisser circuler librement n'importe où ! Que ce soit à la Table Ronde ou dans les cuisines. Kaamelott, c'est pas un chenil ! »

Gauvain avait la tête baissée, les yeux fixés au sol, l'air soudain un peu triste.

« Je le sais bien mon oncle, mais à part le seigneur Yvain, je n'ai d'autre compagnon dévoué, et mes journées sont souvent mornes et solitaires dans mon foyer en Orcanie, sans la présence d'un fidèle compagnon pour me remonter le moral. »

Arthur contempla son neveu, son expression soudainement radoucie. Il ne doutait pas qu'en Orcanie, Gauvain ne recevait rien ne s'apparentant à de l'attention et de l'affection de la part de ses parents. Entre sa garce de mère aussi froide qu'un glacier et un père à la loyauté vacillante et qui parlait latin en pensant que ça le rendait intelligent, Gauvain n'avait certainement pas été gâté par la nature question famille. Arthur pouvait comprendre ça.

Arthur lâcha un léger soupir. « Bon très bien, je vous autorise à garder votre chien mais je veux que ce soit clair : ce chien est sous votre responsabilité. S'il fait des conneries, ce sera à vous d'assumer ! » prévint-t-il en gesticulant du doigt à son neveu.

Neveu qui lui sauta dans les bras, avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

« C'est formidable ! Merci mon oncle ! Vous êtes le plus chic des tontons ! »

Face à ce contact inattendu, Arthur se raidit, puis tapota avec une certaine gêne l'épaule de Gauvain, avant de briser l'étreinte.

« C'est bon, maintenant… Et sinon, comment vous avez décidé de l'appeler, votre clébard ? »

« Agravain, mon oncle ! »

« C'est… original. » finit-il par répondre, à défaut de trouver un adjectif plus convenable. « Vous avez le chic pour trouver des noms à vos animaux vous ! » fit remarquer Arthur. « Gringalet pour votre cheval, Machin pour le dragon, ... »

« Si vous vous rappelez bien, mon oncle, nous avons fini par adopter ce nom pour le dragon que parce que tout le château l’appelait ainsi. Au départ, j'étais plutôt d'avis pour le nommer Gareth ou Gaheris ! »

« … Comme je disais, vous avez vraiment le chic pour trouver des prénoms. »

« Vous n'allez pas le regretter mon oncle ! Messire Yvain et moi-même allons dresser Agravain pour en faire le meilleur chien de chevalier qui existe à Kaamelott ! »

Arthur soupira.

« Enfin, ce sera toujours mieux que Machin le Dragon. »

**Author's Note:**

> **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec les légendes arthuriennes, certains noms dans cette fic sont loin d'être anodins puisque Gauvain a en effet eu un cheval se nommant Gringalet, quant à Agravain, Gareth et Gaheris, il s'agit des noms des frères de Gauvain dans les légendes. Le chevalier vert est aussi une référence, celle à la légende "Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier Vert", que je vous conseille de découvrir si ce n'est pas déjà fait :)**
> 
> **En revanche, pour Machin le Dragon, il faut remonter dans le tag "kaamelott" sur tumblr pour comprendre ;) pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et qui le souhaitent, je peux retrouver les quelques posts emblématiques sur lui.**
> 
> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ;)**


End file.
